A multi-node system may include a plurality of nodes. The type of system includes, but is not limited to, a network, a rack server system, a blade server, and the like. In some cases, each node may be a large symmetric multi-processing (SMP) node spanning a substantial portion of one or multiple racks with hardware cache coherency between the processing or input/output (I/O) devices in the node. As a result of the cache coherency, large SMP systems can apply sufficient compute resources to solve a problem with fine-grained load balancing between the computing devices, while having a large memory footprint to store application data which is directly accessible through memory load and store semantics by any compute device. The system may also be a loosely coupled (LC) system, comprising of multiple smaller SMP systems, where the nodes can coordinate the tasks at a coarse grain level.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.